U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,919, issued Feb. 6, 1990, to Ueda et al., relates to a polyurethane adhesive comprising (a) a specific block polyurethane polyol produced by reacting a hydrogenated polybutadiene glycol, a polyol having two or more hydroxy groups, and a polyisocyanate, (b) a thermoplastic polyester urethane rubber, and (c) a polyisocyanate compound as a crosslinking agent, said polyurethane adhesive being useful for adhesion of low polar materials, particularly adhesion between polypropylene materials and sheets of polyvinyl chloride.
Japanese Patent applications JP 60-173011 (1985), JP 62-41215 (1987), JP 63-130616, and JP 64-6017 (1989), relate to polyurethane compositions made from low molecular weight polyolefin polyols and are directed to adhesives, coatings, and sealants. In Japanese patent JP 60-179251 (1985), a mixture of a low molecular weight polyolefin polyol and a blocked methylene diphenyl diisocyanate is utilized as an adhesive for splicing an EPDM glass run channel and weather stripping, while JP 60-181137 (1985) suggests that the same composition can be used as an adhesive to obtain adhesion between EPR (ethylene-propylene rubber) and metal as well as between plastics and rubber. Jp 61-136528 (1986) relates to a low molecular weight polyolefin polyol mixed with an N-halogenated amide functional compound used as a coating primer for an EPDM glass run channel where the top coat is a polyester-urethane based coating containing silicone oil while JP 61-137735 (1986) discloses the same composition as an adhesive for fiber flocking on an EPDM glass run channel. Japanese patent application JP 60-179470 and patent JP 60-24821 relate to the utilization of greater than 98 percent hydrogenated polyhydroxy polybutadiene as (a) a crosslinking agent, or (b) an additional polyol component in a polyester and/or polyether urethane coating compositions which are applied to flocked substrates to enhance their resistance to abrasion, weathering, and heat. Japanese Application JP 59-201838 relates to a coextruded rubber product having a sliding surface as well as to a fabrication method therefor, wherein a rubber substrate is coextruded with a sliding surface composition which is a mixture of urethane forming components. Subsequently, the substrate as well as the sliding surface are vulcanized and cured at the same time.